Stand
by YoruichiKittyCat16
Summary: David/Sebastian pairing. Kurt gives Dave a dvd of regionals, Sebastian visits Dave at the hospital. Dave sings?
1. Chapter 1

Me, Myself, and I: Haha I'm back with a new story. This time though I've decided to write a Glee story. I DO NOT OWN GLEE!

*Kurt struts in* Kurt: But she wishes she did :P

Me, Myself, and I: Well, duh, Kurt. Cause if I owned Glee Finn would be my brother and Santana would be my girlfriend.

Kurt: Anyways the two of us must be going. This girl here *points to Me, Myself, and I* has to get ready for a hot date.

Me, Myself, and I: Yeah, but before we go. Warnings: Maybe one cuss word, nothing much else for this chapter. Bye!

**Stand**

David Karofsky, ex-bully of McKinley High, layed on his hospital bed, staring at the blank, white ceiling above him. He was seriously bored being cooped up in this stupid room. Ears perking, he listened as the door handle jiggled, indicating someone was about to open the door. Dave turned his head to see the doorway reveal Kurt Hummel, the boy he used to bully endlessly then developed his first crush on, walking through the door. Said boy was holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Kurt, what are you doing here?" Dave asked, confused as to why Kurt would come see him, after all the crap he put the boy through.

He watched as the other boy sat the flowers on the table next to his bed. Then turned to look him straight in the eyes. Moments turned to seconds, seconds turned to minutes, as he waited for Kurt to say something.

"I'm sorry," Kurt answered, finally saying something, "I should've answered just one of your calls."

"No, it isn't your fault. Why should you've picked up? After the way I treated you, bullying you endlessly, making your life hell cause I was scared. It was wrong and you shouldn't have to apologize. I should be telling you sorry," Dave said without taking a breathe.

"David, it's fine. I don't care about the past, lets move on as friends," Kurt said.

"I don't know if I can..." but Dave was cut off.

"Don't give me that crap! If you can't go back to that school then transfer! Dalton's good or you could come back to McKinley, but no matter what you'll get through it. I'll help you, if you let me," Kurt started out kind of snapish but ended kindly.

"I'd like that."

"Good, well I have to go, and by the way take this," Kurt said before handing him a dvd disk.

"Why? What is it?" he asked.

"Let's just say, a little birdy told me you'd want to watch it," was the only reply he got before Kurt walked out. He swore there was a smirk plastered on the other boys face.

Not long after Kurt left, Dave decided to watch the disk that was given to him.

_I guess I'll watch it, _standing up, he put the disk in the DVD player. Once he got it to play he walked back over to the boring hospital bed. As soon as he layed back down he heard the song start.

_Come On, Stand, up again_

_Stand, you're gonna run again_

Dave recognized the boy from Scandels, it was the guy that called him fat and told him to stay in the closet after Dave tried hitting on him.

_Don't give up, you're gonna see tomorrow_

_That you'll be on your feet again_

_Sometimes the world's gonna knock you over_

_But you will see who are your friends_

Confused, he didn't understand. Someone had told him the Warblars were going to sing Micheal for regionals but yet they were singing Stand by Lenny Kravitz. Well, whatever.

_Come on, stand, up again_

_Come on, stand,_

_Stand, you're gonna run again_

_Your faith and patience will be your soldiers_

_To guide you through your troubled times_

_Just put one foot in front of the other_

_The battles are inside your mind_

_You have the power to face your demons_

_No matter how they go on time_

_And rid yourself of your fear and weakness_

_So you can start to live your life_

The song really began to grow on him, it sounded like it was directed towards him.

_COME ON! stand, up again_

_Come on, stand_

_Stand, you're gonna run again_

_COME ON! stand, up again_

_Come on, stand_

_Stand, you're gonna run again_

By now Dave had began singing along to the song.

_Pick up your will_

_And put on your face_

_If you need to, just take my hand_

_It's time to demonstrate, don't hesitate_

_Just get up and say: Yes, I can_

_Stand, up again_

_Come on, stand_

_Stand, you're gonna run again_

_Stand, up again_

_Come on, stand_

_Stand, you're gonna run again_

When the last note was played Dave heard someone clapping. His eyes roamed over to look at the door and standing there was none other than, Sebastian Smythe.


	2. Chapter 2

Lin-chan (Changed my name): Haha I'm back with the new chapter.

Kurt and Mercedes: Hurry! We gotta go! Practice for nationals is starting in ten minutes.

Lin-chan: Fine, if I must hurry. I DO NOT OWN GLEE! Warnings: one cuss word and kind of a short chapter.

**Stand Chapter 2**

Sebastian Smyth stood nervously in front of the dreadfully plain and awful hospital building. He hated hospitals, they were boring, frightening, and the doctors were evil! Yup, Sebastian Smythe, head bitch of the Dalton Academy Warblers had nosocomephobia. Breathing, he stepped foward, flowers in had, toward and through the doors. Tuning out everyone else, the teen strutted his way to the front desk. On the outside he looked as arrogant as ever but on the inside he was a nervous wreck.

"Excuse me?" he asked the receptionist smoothly. Sebastian was relieved that his voice didn't betray him, by cracking up or something. Once he knew that she acknowledged him he continued, "Could you please tell me what room David Karofsky's in?" finishing with a wink.

"Third floor, room five," she giggle out.

"Thank you," He said calmly before turning and walking nervously toward the elevators of the gross, horrible, stupid, evil, death in the form of a building hospital.

* * *

><p>As Sebastian stepped off the death trap (yeah elevators are only death traps when they are in hospitals) and walked down the dreaded halls of floor three. He heard kids screaming and saw sickly patients about ready to die. Sebastian wanted to leave but already came this far to see Dave, he wasn't just going to turn back now. With some difficulty he was able to ignore the other patients long enough to find the door of the fifth room aka the room of one David Karofsky. His hand slithered up to the handle but just as he was about to turn the door knob he heard the most amazing voice he ever heard singing. Sebastion immediatly recognised the song as the one he sang earlier that day at regionals.<p>

Sebastian listened to Dave sing. He had no idea the boy had such an amazing voice.

A few minutes later Sebastian found himself clapping in the doorway with the door wide open. He didn't even remember opening the door.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here?" Dave heard himself ask. He didn't mean for it to sound rude.<p>

"I- uh well wanted to apologize," the boy in the hospital bed could see that the other boy was nervous.

"What?" Dave was confused as to why the Warbler was apologizing.

"I'm sorry! I shouldn'y have been such a jerk to you before," the skinnier of the two said, sincerely.

The two talked for awhile until Sebastian had to leave. Surprisingly the two had a bunch in common. They both liked reading Stephen King books, playing sports, etc.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chapter. Will be better and longer next time.<strong>


End file.
